Poison
by Umineko-chan002
Summary: Porque la Locura es un veneno que lo corroe todo, tiñendo la realidad de Negro y Rojo, pero como todo Veneno tiene un antídoto, un muy particular y adictivo antídoto.


¿Alguna vez has pensado en como sería estar loco o ser un psicópata?, ¿Como sería el tener una mente "_extraña" _y conductas que nadie ni siquiera tu familia comprendería?, o ¿Como sería tener "_pasatiempos"_ anormales y algo perturbadores para el mundo?, o ¿Carecer de lo que la gente llama "_cordura"_, "_sentido común"_, "_normalidad"_ e incluso de lo que la gente llama "_Emociones"_ desde el momento en el que naces? Supongo que la respuesta será "**No"** ya que lo último que se te puede llegar a cruzar por la cabeza es que piensa ese asesino serial o el extraño señor cerca de tu casa que grita sobre voces inexistentes, vivir con eso es algo complicado. Si tuviera que definir "_**Locura"**_con un sola palabra esa seria "_**Veneno"**_, para mi es como un fuerte veneno que corre através de tus venas y que año tras año, día tras día se hace mas y mas fuerte, corroyendo todo y tiñendo tu mundo de negro y rojo.

Otra cosa que también es complicada es tener un intelecto mayor al de los demás, la gente no sabe como tratar contigo y no piensa en ti como en cualquier otro ser humano, tu tampoco los ves a ellos muy bien que digamos, mientras más tiempo pasa más te parecen un bola de **neandertales imbéciles y predecibles**, pero al mismo tiempo más deseas ser uno de ellos, tener la vida simple de un neandertal predecible, pero sabes de sobra que tu punto de vista de las cosas va un poco mas allá, lo que tu quieres saber va un poco mas allá, lo que descubres va un poco mas allá y básicamente toda tu vida "_va un poco mas allá"_ de lo que es la "_normalidad" _en el mundo de los neandertales.

Si mezclas el concepto "_Psicópata"_ y "_Genio"_ obtendrás algo similar a mi, puede que ahora estés intentando imaginar como soy, pero eso es complicado y aunque intentes imaginarlo **no llegaras a nada**, ya que a fin de cuentas tu estas cuerdo, todos los tornillos de tu cabeza están ajustados, puede que tengas algunos sueltos pero estos siguen allí; además una persona normal como tu usa un ligero porcentaje de su capacidad cerebral en cambio yo ocupo un porcentaje mayor, por lo que mis pensamientos corren a un ritmo distinto del tuyo, lo cual me hace aún mas difícil de entender para alguien como tú, de forma resumida y en un lenguaje simple, **soy un genio loco y además soy básicamente incompresible**.

Aprovechando el tiempo te contare algo curioso sobre los venenos, todos tienen un antídoto, claro, siempre y cuando te tomes la molestia de buscarlo, por supuesto la locura no es una excepción, aunque su antídoto no es ninguno de esos medicamentos estupefacientes que producen adiciones y destruyen tu cuerpo, mucho menos las "_terapias"_ con esas personas que "_su trabajo es ayudarte y comprenderte"_ cuando realmente lo único que hacen es juzgar que tantos "_Desvaríos"_ dices y ver con cuantos narcóticos rellenar tu sistema, el antídoto para la locura es una persona pero no cualquiera, si no aquella que pueda entenderte o al menos intenta hacerlo, aquella que siempre se ha quedado a tu lado apoyándote y enseñándote, aquella que siempre es sincera contigo, una vez que la encuentres _(o la notes)_ esa persona será por siempre tu antídoto. Yo tengo uno desde hace ya varios años y sus efectos son sorprendentes, aunque claro, como las mejores medicinas **es altamente adictivo.**

Puede que en este momento pienses que soy uno de esos idiotas que andan por el mundo gritando sobre "_amor", "romance"_ y esa clase de estupideces, déjame decirte que no hay nada mas alejado de la verdad, soy un genio y además estoy loco**, para mi la vida se puede expresar en un simple calculo y el mundo me parece menos que basura**, mas aun los que habitan en el _(incluyéndome),_ es mas probable que les enseñes a las lombrices de tierra a volar antes que enseñarme a "_amar"_ algo, el único ser vivo _(porque dudo que sea humano) _que lo ha logrado y que ha tenido posibilidades de hacerlo esta durmiendo pacíficamente en la habitación continua totalmente ajeno a la charla que estoy manteniendo contigo.

En fin supongo que si estas leyendo estas palabras, es porque estas aburrido y no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu patética vida o simple y llanamente sientes curiosidad sobre la historia contenida en estas paginas, antes de que empieces con la historia de mi vida déjame advertirte algo, yo estoy categorizado como un psicópata soy de esa clase de persona que no tiene el mas mínimo problema en asesinar a su familia si eso puede entregar un momento de satisfacción, he hecho cosas horribles de las que en su gran mayoría no me arrepiento ni me producen culpa, **soy un científico que antes fue experimento y prisionero** así que tampoco esperes demasiada "_sutileza"_ de mi, puede que con esto tengas una mejor idea de cómo soy y de la clase de vida que tengo.

Una ultima cosa, de aquí al final de esta historia, me vas a insultar, me vas a odiar y puede en algún momento sufras por mi o simplemente pienses que es lo que me merezco, déjame decirte que lo que digas de mi no me interesa, después de todo esto esta escrito en tinta y papel, para cuando me odies o me insultes puede que yo haya muerto hace muchos años o este en un país a millones de kilómetros de ti o incluso si estoy a tu lado no me notarias porque estarías muy enfrascado en tus pensamientos, tampoco espero que puedas entenderme ni mucho menos entenderlo a _**el**_, solo se que me decidí a escribir esto porque _**no puedo simplemente dejar que **__**su**__** existencia desaparezca en la nada así como así.**_


End file.
